During Original Song
by Tamayasa
Summary: Spoiler 2x16 / Blaine a bien du se rendre compte de ce qui lui est trop souvent passé sous le nez durant Original Song...
1. Blackbird

Titre : During Original Song

Couple : Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)

Rating : T

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi.

Résumé : Parce que j'aime incorporer quelques petites scènes entre les scènes officielles. Et parce que c'est toujours très frustrant de voir que la série ne développe pas plus les actions des personnages. (Les fanfics sont là pour cela… Je suis persuadée que Ryan Murphy se dit ça à chaque signature de scénario !)

NdA : J'aime le fluff. Il y en aura donc certainement… (Et il y en a déjà pour sûr mdr)

C'est court, mais c'est en plusieurs parties. (Enfin, les parties les unes au bout des autres donneront certainement quelque chose de court aussi mais… Bon, bref… C'est à vous de juger )

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOKlaineOoOoOo

**Partie 1 – **_**Blackbird**_

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Blaine Warbler Anderson se sentit comme le plus parfait des idiots qui puisse exister au sein de la Dalton Academy, et sans doute ailleurs.

_[ Petit retour en arrière, quelques minutes avant cette constatation ]_

…

La voix cristalline de Kurt s'élevait dans la confortable salle de répétition du groupe, aussi pure que celle d'un ange, tintée d'une tristesse apparente qui foudroyait Blaine en plein cœur. Les Warblers ne pouvaient faire autrement que de suivre leur compagnon dans son hommage à Pavarotti, encourageant ses paroles de chœurs parfaitement rythmés, comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Seulement, Blaine, les yeux rivés sur Kurt, ne pouvait définitivement plus détourner les yeux de lui. La peine que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard bleuté noyait Blaine dans un océan de tristesse. Et les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles entravaient faiblement sa respiration.

Le soliste écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Kurt lui faisait ressentir tant d'émotions, à ce moment précis. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter, et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que la voix claire de Kurt l'émouvait de cette façon… _Don't cry for me, Argentina_ avait eu le don de le faire frémir de pied en cap alors pourquoi ! Pourquoi là, maintenant, Blaine n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : stopper ces stupides « _boom boom_ » pour se lever et prendre Kurt dans ces bras, le serrer tout contre lui, et sécher ses larmes ?

Pourquoi ?

…Pourquoi…

Blaine arrêta de chanter, le regard inlassablement fixé sur le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, lequel gardait ses yeux tournés vers les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Le soleil matinal fondait sur lui et illuminait ses larmes, pâlissait encore plus son teint de porcelaine, l'enveloppait dans un halo de lumière qui soudain éclaira les pensées de Blaine comme une petite lumière le guidant dans la nuit. Le Warbler sentit son cœur rater un battement et se serrer au creux de sa poitrine, mais cette sensation n'avait rien de désagréable puisqu'il venait tout simplement de comprendre « pourquoi ».

Il était ébloui par Kurt.

Il était émerveillé par Kurt.

Il était totalement concentré sur Kurt… et cela depuis très longtemps.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Blaine alors qu'il dévorait littéralement Kurt du regard.

Il était… amoureux de lui... Ca ne pouvait être que ça, cette chaleur soudaine qu'il ressentait au creux de la poitrine, douce et agréable. Ce besoin urgent qu'il avait de ne plus voir autant de peine sur son visage… Et le pire, c'était que cette chaleur, aussi puissante et présente soit-elle… Blaine se rendit compte qu'elle était là depuis le tout début, depuis leur première rencontre.

Nous revoici donc au tout début de notre récit. C'est à ce moment précis, alors que Kurt chantait les dernières notes de son hommage, que Blaine se rendit compte de sa propre stupidité.

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Pâlissant légèrement à ce constat. Et il avait de quoi…

Kurt remercia l'assistance et demanda à ne pas assister aux répétitions des Warblers pour la journée, chose que Wes lui autorisa sans sourciller.

Blaine le suivit du regard lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce et cilla lorsqu'il ne l'eut plus du tout dans son champ de vision. Ah oui… En effet…

Le souvenir de Jeremiah, pour lequel il avait chanté une chanson d'amour, lui revint en mémoire. Kurt l'avait d'ailleurs soutenu à ce moment-là… (Blaine s'adossa au sofa, les yeux perdus sur un point invisible devant lui)

_Blaine_

Le souvenir de la Saint-Valentin lui revint également… là où Kurt lui avait plus ou moins avoué son attirance pour lui… (Il s'enfonça dans le sofa, rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules)

_Blaine… ?_

Et… Rachel… Une des amies de Kurt… Qu'il avait embrassé… Deux fois… Devant lui… (… cette fois, il aurait bien voulu disparaître dans un trou… ou se transformer en ermite histoire de réfléchir un peu à son sens du tact et de la courtoisie. Et aussi à sa faculté de toujours réussir à ignorer les choses les plus évidentes alors que ces dernières lui passaient sous le nez !)

- Blaine !

Blaine sursauta et leva les yeux vers David. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Hey mon vieux, ça roule ? »

Blaine le regarda un instant, d'un air franchement perdu, puis secoua la tête et se redressa.

« Oh, oui, désolé... »

Bon, en effet, il avait des choses à régler. Mais pour l'heure, il devait revenir sur terre.

Il se leva donc et se prépara pour la répétition de _Misery_. David ne lui posa pas plus de questions mais sembla garder un œil sur lui malgré tout. Blaine fit comme si de rien n'était.

Et puis, ça lui laissera le temps de gamberger un peu sur sa propre ignorance et de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'aborder les choses, si tant est qu'il doive le faire... Puis Kurt n'était pas en état. Il irait le voir un peu plus tard.

(A suivre – Partie 2 : Avant que Blaine ne propose le duo aux Warblers)


	2. Mais, Blaine, pourquoi un duo?

Titre : During Original Song – Partie 2

Couple : Toujours Klaine !

Rating : K + (c'est tout doux…)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur la partie 1 Ca m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a encouragé à continuer sur ma lancée.

Résumé : Juste après le départ de Kurt, Blaine pense… beaucoup… (Attention aux migraines Blainichou *sbaf*)

J'ai l'air très ironique envers Blaine, je sais… Mais je l'adore (Presqu'autant que Kurt). De ce fait, j'aime le torturer, et par conséquent, j'aime me dire qu'il a dû beaucoup se triturer les méninges avant de décider quoi faire pour prouver ses sentiments à Kurt. Après tout, on passe du moment où il les comprend (ces foutus sentiments que tout le monde voit depuis plusieurs épisodes), au moment où il décide de faire un duo avec Kurt ( ? Ah bon ?) pour aller direct vers le Kliss. Non, Blaine, tu as dû en baver pour arriver à dire de tels mots : « _I've been looking for you forever_ ».

Voici donc ma version de la pensée Blainienne dans toute sa splendeur. (A noter que les réflexions faite en _italique_ viennent de sa propre petite voix (et non la mienne))

Ah et je voudrais préciser une autre petite chose : Désolé si David est OOC. Je ne me suis pas assez penchée sur ce personnage (si peu présent ^^') donc je l'ai un peu utilisé au débotté… Je m'excuse vis-à-vis de ses fans .

Et encore une petite NdA : J'ai fais une rapide correction de la partie 1 et je l'ai repostée. Juste pour prévenir ^^ Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui change mise à part l'abattage excessif des fautes qui avaient réussis à passer les mailles de la Bêta-lecture personnelle (tsss).

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoKlaineOoOoOoOo

**Partie 2 – Mais… Blaine… pourquoi un duo ?**

Depuis _Blackbird_, Blaine avait réfléchi. Beaucoup réfléchi.

Il avait d'ailleurs tellement réfléchi que, au bout du compte, il ne savait plus du tout comment agir ou réagir. Debout, droit comme un i, devant la porte du dortoir de Kurt, Blaine fixait le bois de chêne de la charpente sans réellement le voir. Il avait plusieurs fois levé la main pour frapper, mais son geste avec toujours été stoppé par des questions qui ne cessaient plus de l'assaillir.

Il soupira. Vraiment très profondément. De ce soupir las et agacé que l'on pousse lorsque l'on ne sait décidément pas quoi comment aborder les choses. Vous savez, celui qui vous fait gonfler les joues pendant cinq secondes et vous donne un air franchement ridicule…

Blaine avait passé la matinée au Glee clud de Dalton et il devait avouer que ça ne lui avait pas changé les idées pour un sou. En fait…

_[ Quelques heures plus tôt – Dans la salle de répétition, après le départ de Kurt ]_

Les Warblers s entraînaient sur leur possible chanson d'ouverture, _Misery_, pour ensuite décider de la seconde partie. Ils hésitaient encore entre _With or Without you_ ou _Raise your glass_ qui était sans doute plus entraînante. Comme à son habitude, Blaine avait pris les devants, en bon soliste qu'il était, pour mener son équipe vers la victoire. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Kurt lui manquait vraiment durant ces répétitions… Tellement que le Warbler se rendait enfin compte de la façon dont il agissait avec lui lors de ces dernières. Il avait le réflexe instinctif de le chercher, de tendre l'oreille pour capter sa voix, de toujours vouloir savoir où il se trouvait ou de s'avancer vers lui pour l'encourager à le suivre et l'entraîner sur le même pas que lui… A chaque fois, à chaque chanson, sans exception, Blaine allait vers Kurt au moins une fois.

En premier lieu (parce qu'il y a toujours plusieurs stades sur la grande route de la réflexion _made-in-Blainattitude_), Blaine avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de pure attention. Kurt avait du mal à s'intégrer, tant à Dalton qu'au sein des Warblers. Et même si ces derniers lui avaient prouvé qu'il était le bienvenu, le jeune homme restait toujours un peu en retrait et n'osait pas s'affirmer. C'était donc Blaine qui allait le chercher… C'était tout à fait normal ! Il aurait fait exactement la même chose pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Il l'avait encouragé et s'était approché de lui durant _Bills bills bills_ pour qu'il se lève et les rejoigne, il avait aussi insisté pour l'avoir juste derrière lui lors de la représentation de _Hey Soul sister _au Sectionales, simplement pour être sûr qu'il ne se sente pas mis à l'écart… Et lors _de Silly love songs_, là encore Kurt était près de lui… Oh, qu'il avait aimé l'entendre chanter ces légers _« I love you _» d'ailleurs ! Si doux, si clairs, le visage souriant et le rouge aux joues… Car bien sûr, Blaine n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner régulièrement les yeux vers lui… Et à cela s'ajoutait aussi la représentation de _Misery, _la veille, où Kurt n'avait pas eu l'air enchanté. Blaine l'avait poussé à se lever, puis à le suivre, et à continuer sur le même rythme que lui… Toujours tout près, ou du moins pas trop éloigné histoire de garder un œil sur lui…

A vrai dire, en y réfléchissant, Blaine n'aurait pas agi comme tel avec David ou un autre membre des Warblers, ou même de l'Academy Dalton toute entière.

C'est alors qu'il repensa alors à _Baby, it's cold oustide_. Kurt avait accepté de répéter ce duo avec lui et ça avait été purement et simplement… délicieux. Blaine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se prêter au jeu et… il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient un peu flirtés durant toute la durée de la chanson…

Deuxième stade de réflexion : Blaine ne se sentait pas seulement attentionné vis-à-vis de Kurt… (bon progrès), il avait aussi besoin de l'avoir près de lui, d'avoir son avis, de sentir son regard sur lui… C'était devenu une habitude au fil des mois, et là maintenant, sans Kurt à chercher, à trouver et à rejoindre, Blaine sentit que c'était aussi devenu un _besoin_. Il aimait toujours autant chanter avec les Warblers et cela ne changerait jamais mais, cette complicité que Kurt et lui partageaient lorsqu'ils chantaient lui réchauffer agréablement le cœur. Cette sensation était si exquise… Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne prenait conscience de sa présence que maintenant ?

Une fois de plus, Blaine eut ce petit sourire attendri et idiot (soit dit en passant, en plein milieu d'un discours important de Wes au sujet des Régionales).

Mais ce sourire disparu quand le souvenir de _When I get you alone_ lui revint en mémoire et là, Blaine eut bien envie d'aller se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« _Je pensais que ce garçon pour lequel tu voulais chanter, c'était moi_ »

Blaine pinça les lèvres au souvenir de la réponse qu'il lui avait donné. _« Ignorant… ami… ne sais pas ce que je fais… _» …_Espèce d'abruti, _pensa-t-il.

Il l'avait fais souffrir. Non pas que Blaine se donne autant d'importance dans le cœur de Kurt pour aller jusque là mais, malgré tout, il l'avait ni plus ni moins rejeté cette fois-là… Seulement, il ne savait réellement pas où il en était. Cette histoire avec Jeremiah lui avait laissé un goût amer dans le cœur et il avait eu la sensation de passer pour un cœur d'artichaut. Ce qui était sans doute le cas… Est-ce que c'était aussi le cas pour lui et Kurt ? Est-ce qu'il se laissait facilement attendrir par tous les garçons adorables qu'il pouvait croiser sur son chemin ?

Blaine reprit sa réflexion. Et hop ! Premier stade : tous les signes avant-coureurs….

« Blaine, tu es d'accord ? »

Cette histoire de café avait-elle vraiment un sens ? Oh bien sûr qu'elle en avait un…

« Oh Blaine ! »

Un léger coup de coude de la part de David, assit à ses côtés, mit ses réflexions en pause (pour le plus grand plaisir de Wes… et des lecteurs aussi je pense). Blaine releva les yeux et haussa les sourcils, surprit que tous les Warblers sans exception aient leurs yeux rivés sur lui. Il avait dû louper quelque chose là… Ses yeux mordorés criant un « vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plaît » se tournèrent vers le Conseil. Wes plissa le nez, ce qui était mauvais signe.

« _Raise your glass_… seconde partie… » murmura David à son oreille, même si le fait de murmurer ne servait pas à grand-chose puisqu'un silence hivernal était tombé sur la petite pièce.

Blaine reprit contenance et, l'air de rien, se redressa sur le sofa. « Excellent choix ! C'est parfait, entraînant, et la chorégraphie ne sera pas trop difficile à monter. Je vote pour ! »

Il leva la main et sourit, de ce sourire animé et enjoué que les Warblers lui connaissaient bien

.

Wes ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis frappa le socle de bois du « _marteau de la justice_ ».

« C'est voté et entendu en ce cas. Blaine… Un peu plus d'attention au prochain Conseil sera la bienvenue. »

Blaine se mordit la lèvre et souffla, retombant dans le creux du sofa. Il se frotta les yeux.

« Merci Dave… Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Pas vraiment » répliqua le jeune homme. « Tu aurais eu les yeux fermés et tu aurais ronflé, ça n'aurait pas été plus indiscret ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Tu as l'air dans la lune aujourd'hui. Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Blaine ne répondit pas, quittant le sofa pour prendre son sac et sortir, suivit de près par son ami.

« Hey, surtout ignores moi hein. »

« Y a rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Fatigué ? Hm… Je suppose qu'à cette heure-là, tu vas rejoindre Kurt au Breadstix pour votre café matinal non ? »

Blaine regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils, reprenant le cours de ses pensées.

« C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas s'il sera en état aujourd'hui… Il avait l'air tellement triste tout à l'heure… »

« Oui ! David se mit à rire. Pour un piaf, je te jure, c'est ridicule. Il est vraiment trop sensible, ça le perdra un jour. »

Mais son rire s'arrêta lorsque Blaine lui lança un regard sévère.

« Ca n'a rien de ridicule. Il s'était attaché à Pavarotti. S'il y a une personne qui a un problème ici c'est celle qui justement manque de sensibilité et se fout de la gueule des autres. »

David leva les mains.

« Woa woa woa calme toi. Excuse-moi… Si j'avais su que toucher à ton petit Kurt chéri créerait de tels écarts de langage de la part de Mr Je-suis-parfait j'aurais tourné trois fois ma langue dans ma bouche. »

« Exact. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant. »

« Ouais, excuse vieux… »

« Hm… »

Blaine commença à s'éloigner lorsque David lui lança :

« Toi aussi ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… »

Blaine se retourna légèrement vers son ami et le questionna du regard. David, les mains dans les poches, souriait gentiment d'un air entendu.

« Aller le voir. Tu en crèves d'envie. »

Le Warbler aux yeux mordorés haussa les sourcils. David éclata de rire.

« Me regardes pas comme ça ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

… Il n'y avait décidément que lui pour ne se rendre compte de rien ?

OoOoOoKlaineOoOoOoOo

Et c'est ainsi que, après moult hésitation et plusieurs détours dans le seul but de rallonger la distance entre les dortoirs et lui, Blaine se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Kurt, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait aborder les choses.

Il leva la main… et la rabaissa.

_Hey, Kurt ! Je t'attendais au Breadstix ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?_

Il releva la main… et la rabaissa encore.

_Hm… Salut Kurt, ça te dit de m'aider à fignoler mon devoir de français pour cet après-midi ?_

… Il releva encore une fois la main… et… cette fois-ci il frappa.

Une fois, deux fois… Des coups secs et puissants. Peut-être un peu trop… Blaine prit sa respiration et attendit deux secondes… cinq secondes… dix secondes… quarante secondes… 1 minute…. Bon. Tout ce stress pour rien, ce n'était définitivement pas bon pour son cœur.

« Blaine ? »

« Han ! » Le Warbler bondit subitement à cette voix qui venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna, le souffle coupé et vit un Kurt aux yeux ronds comme des billes le regarder d'un air plus que surpris.

« … »

« Blaine… Ca va ? »

Kurt posa une main sur son épaule, l'autre tenant la hanse de son sac de cours. Le dit Blaine sentit ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'il reprenait enfin le contrôle de sa respiration. Il sourit légèrement.

« Woa… Tu m'as fais sacrément peur… »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

Kurt répondit à son sourire et ôta sa main. _Oh, le léger sourire de Kurt… _Celui-ci, Blaine le connaissait bien. Il dessinait juste un tout petit peu les fossettes sur le coin de ses lèvres. Pour peu qu'il penche un peu la tête sur le côté, Blaine aurait la panoplie complète du Kurt version « _adorable_ »… _Ah, voilà…_ Là il l'avait… et il se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Blaine resta quelques secondes à l'observer, avant de ciller deux ou trois fois.

« Euh… non non, je… je me rendais à mon dortoir. »

Kurt le regarda, suspicieux.

« … Tu étais devant la porte de ma chambre. »

Ah, oui… C'était vrai.

Ca mes amis, c'était ce que l'on appelait communément une « boulette ». Blaine prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant une réponse, quel quelle soit.

« Euuuuh…. Hmmmm…. » _Magnifique_, pensa-t-il.

« Oui… ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus loquace ! » Kurt sourit à nouveau, mais semblait toute ouïe. Patient. Ce qui fit réfléchir Blaine une seconde.

Kurt avait toujours été honnête avec lui, sur tout. En cela, il était un véritable ami, sincère et présent. Comme il l'avait dit à Mr Hummel quelques semaines plus tôt, Kurt était la personne la plus attentionnée et compatissante qu'il ait rencontrée. Et donc lui mentir ne servirait qu'à enfoncer Blaine un peu plus dans l'abîme de bêtises qu'il avait lui-même creuser.

Le Warbler prit une profonde inspiration et redevint sérieux.

« Non. En fait je… Je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

Kurt haussa les sourcils et releva les épaules, resserrant sa prise sur la hanse de son sac. Cela voulait dire qu'il allait feindre le fait de ne pas être dans son assiette. Blaine cilla à nouveau à cette idée. En fait, depuis des mois, il avait mémorisé chaque expression du visage et du corps de son compagnon, jusqu'au plus petit détail… Et cela, inconsciemment. Bien entendu.

« Pour moi ? Quelle idée stupide, tout va bien. »

Kurt contourna Blaine pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Ce dernier se poussa un peu et mit ses mains dans ses poches, restant assez près de Kurt pour lui parler plus bas de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait que lui qui entende.

« Je pense qu'après avoir passé autant de temps avec toi, je peux savoir facilement quand tu ne vas pas bien. »

Le regard de Kurt s'assombrit un peu, se voilant de tristesse. Il le garda baissé, évitant celui de Blaine. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule et s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Kurt… Celle de son parfum celle de son shampoing de la crème qu'il se mettait sur les mains et le visage… C'était délicieux…Blaine ne comprit pas comment il avait pu ne pas se le dire plus tôt… Cette odeur lui était devenue tellement familière après toutes ces semaines.

Le jeune homme avait tourné ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, le questionnant silencieusement.

Blaine sourit dans un pur instinct de réconfort.

« Accompagnes- moi au Breadstix. Je t'offre le café cette fois… Tu n'allais tout de même pas manquer notre rendez-vous journalier n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt le regarda un moment, surpris, puis répondit à son sourire par un autre que Blaine connaissait aussi. Les lèvres légèrement retroussées, le nez relevé et les yeux mi-clos. C'était le Kurt version « _ironie douce_ ». Blaine l'aimait bien celui-ci aussi…

« Je vous soupçonne de vouloir me droguer à la caféine histoire de m'obliger à vous aider à faire votre devoir de français, Mr Anderson. »

Blaine éclata de rire et opina, amusé. « Mince, je suis découvert. »

Kurt donna une légère tape sur la main posée sur son épaule. « Attends-moi ici, je prends mon livre d'histoire et on y va. »

Il entra dans la chambre et Blaine l'attendit sur le pallier, les sens en ébullition.

OoOoOoKlaineOoOoOoOo

A cette heure là de la journée, le Breadstix est toujours bondé. La table à laquelle ils s'installaient habituellement était prise, et à cette vue, Kurt poussa un grand soupir de lassitude comme si tout les déplaisirs du monde pesaient à ce moment même sur ses épaules. Blaine rit et montra de loin une table qui était en train de se libérer, tout au fond, près de la baie vitrée.

« Vas t'installer, je commande les boissons. »

« A ce sujet Blaine… «

« Pas de discussion, je commande et je paie. Allez oust ! »

Il le poussa doucement d'une main sur l'épaule pour l'obliger à se dépêcher. Kurt lui tira la langue avant d'obéir et d'aller enfin réserver leur table.

Blaine l'observa, un sourire en coin.

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir Kurt en dehors de McKinley. Il était entouré d'une aura unique, brillante et expressive, réellement magnifique… D'aucun pensait que c'était dû à son style vestimentaire assez particulier et expansif, mais Blaine n'était pas de cet avis car cette aura perdurait aussi lorsque Kurt portait l'uniforme stricte de Dalton. Comme à ce moment même. Certes, il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer comme il le voudrait, et c'était en partie pour cela que Kurt avait beaucoup de mal à être à l'aise dans sa nouvelle école. Mais malgré cela, il ne perdait rien de sa présence et de sa prestance… Lorsqu'il était dans une pièce, les gens se retournaient sur lui, sur la façon dont il marchait, la façon dont il bougeait les mains, la façon dont ses lèvres se mouvaient… Tout en douceur et en délicatesse. Ce n'était pas masculin, ce n'était pas réellement féminin, c'était Kurt, tout simplement. _Beaucoup_ n'aimait pas cela. _Beaucoup_ n'était d'ailleurs que des êtres stupides et idiots qui ne voyaient que par le « _protocole_ » instauré par une société puritaine et égoïste. _Beaucoup_ oui… Mais Blaine, lui, était émerveillé par cela.

Il se rendait compte maintenant de toute cette ferveur qu'il avait mise à apprendre à connaître Kurt par cœur.

Il se rappela cette fois encore où Kurt lui avait dis que ce n'était pas « _normal_ » qu'ils connaissent aussi bien leurs goûts mutuels sans y voir un signe romantique caché derrière.

« Que désirez-vous monsieur ? »

« Un grand mocha écrémé et café court au lait. »

Kurt connaissait le café qu'il buvait. Et Blaine connaissait celui de Kurt. Il avait été surpris sur l'instant mais désormais, il comprenait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire.

« Et je vais vous prendre aussi… Un donut goût fraise. Non… deux. »

La vendeuse lui tandis les deux grands gobelets de café et la pâtisserie. Blaine s'empressa alors de rejoindre Kurt qui patientait tranquillement, la tête baissée sur son livre d'histoire.

Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur, Blaine prit le livre et le referma d'un coup sec, ignorant les plaintes de son compagnon.

« Tu tu tu, pas de cours ici. Tu le sais. C'est un moment de détente, tu dois en profiter. »

Il passe le café sous les yeux de Kurt et attendit qu'il le prenne. Chose que le jeune homme fit non sans un faux soupire d'agacement. Blaine posa les donuts sur la table et s'assit face à Kurt, savourant la première gorgée de café qui était toujours la plus chaude, mais aussi la plus agréable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du sucre. »

Kurt ouvrit le paquet et Blaine vit son regard s'illuminer légèrement. Il sut aussi que Kurt aller…

« C'est vraiment gentil Blaine mais… Je n'ai pas besoin de sucre… »

…refuser de les prendre.

« Oh que si. Tu en as besoin… et ta ligne s'en portera très bien » ajouta-t-il contre les yeux atterrés de son vis-à-vis. « De plus, je sais que ce sont tes préférés »

« … »

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui surprenait Mr-je-sais-tout. Blaine savoura donc ce moment.

Il prit un donut et croqua dedans histoire de donner envie à Kurt.

« Goût fraise. Tu avais raison, ils sont délicieux. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils un moment. Ah, cette mine voulait dire _« tu es un parfait idiot, tu le sais ça, mais le problème, c'est que je tombe dans le panneau quand même…_ » et ça, Blaine le savait aussi. Un grand sourire satisfait et attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son ami prendre le second donut et le casser en morceau pour en picorer quelques uns. « _Croquer dedans_ » ne correspondait pas du tout à Kurt.

« Merci » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et timide.

Blaine sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer. Kurt n'allait pas bien… Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état lorsque Karofsky le maltraitait à McKinley. Ou non, cette fois, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais plutôt de la tristesse. La mort de Pavarotti l'avait-elle touché à ce point ?

« La répétition s'est bien passée ? »

Blaine se racla légèrement la gorge lorsque Kurt lui parla. Il entoura son gobelet de café de ses deux mains pour les réchauffer.

« Ca a été. _Raise your glass_ a été choisie pour la seconde partie… Je pense que _Misery_ sera en première mais il faut encore que le conseil se réunisse et délibère enfin, tu connais le système. »

« Oh… »

Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt. Ce dernier semblait un peu déçu… Tiens ?

« Ca ne te convient pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

Kurt leva immédiatement une main. « Non non, c'est bien. J'apprécie beaucoup _Raise your glass_. »

Le Warbler fronça le nez.

« … Ca n'a pas un rapport avec ce que tu m'as dis à la fin de la répétition de _Misery_ hier par hasard ? »

Kurt ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés sur son gobelet.

Blaine se souvint avoir été blessé sur le coup par les mots du jeune homme. Mais après réflexion, il avait admis qu'il était dans le vrai. Les Warblers se reposaient toujours sur lui, et même si ça ne le gênait en rien, ça le mettait sur un piédestal alors que d'autres le mériteraient aussi. De plus, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose pour les Nationales que de ne compter que sur un membre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Blaine eut peur d'avoir mal entendu. « Pardon ? »

Kurt releva les yeux vers lui et Blaine vit ses lèvres trembler.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dis ça, à ce moment là. »

Blaine le regarda, interloqué. Des excuses de la part de Kurt Hummel étaient choses très rare dans ce bas monde… Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Il sourit doucement et se redressa, les avant bras sur la table.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être… D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'es-tu ? Tu as été honnête et… tu as eu tout à fait raison. »

Mais Kurt semblait gêné. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner son gobelet entre ses mains.

« C'est juste que, je ne voulais pas non plus te blesser. Tu es vraiment formidable tu sais… Enfin, formidable… Quand tu chantes. Quand tu danses aussi… Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas formidable le reste du temps, n'est-ce pas… Enfin… »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. Le Kurt « _gêné et incapable de trouver ses mots_ » n'était pas une première pour lui mais il l'avait très peu vu pour que son esprit l'ait tout à fait intégré. C'était tout simplement adorable…

« Bref ! » Finit Kurt, semblant reprendre le contrôle. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Blaine regarda un moment son compagnon. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu clair pétillant, ses fossettes adorables, son petit nez mutin et le léger rouge de ses joues... Oui, Blaine Anderson, mon vieux, tu n'as plus aucun doute à avoir, tu es définitivement amoureux de Kurt Hummel. Plus de stades de réflexions incommensurables, plus de questions sur le pourquoi ou le comment des choses, tu es amoureux, point. Et ça, depuis la première fois, lorsque tu l'as rencontré dans cet escalier. Si tu te demandes encore la différence entre le sentiment puéril et ridicule que tu as ressenti pour Jeremiah et celui-ci… _oh… Mon Dieu non c'est absolument incomparable._

D'ailleurs, cet escalier, il allait le faire sacrer et demander à ce qu'on le recouvre d'un magnifique tapis rouge grenat… Il le méritait bien.

« Kurt, je t'assure, tout va bien. J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dis et tu as raison. Le souci c'est que c'est le conseil qui choisit les chanteurs et les… enfin… le soliste. »

« Hm. Je sais. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Kurt rabaissa les yeux sur son café et prit une autre part de donut.

C'est alors qu'une idée vint à l'esprit de Blaine, allumant subitement l'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête. Il résista à l'envie de clamer « eurêka » et se contenta de sourire bêtement pendant un moment. Ce sourire, Kurt ne le vit pas, concentré comme il était à découper le reste de son donut. Blaine savait qu'il serait incapable d'avouer ses sentiments à Kurt comme ça, de but en blanc, surtout après le nombre de fois où il l'avait rejeté… Inconsciemment, d'accord… mais là n'était pas la question. De plus, Blaine était loin d'être calé en matière de romance. Au contraire de Kurt qui lui, l'appréciait beaucoup. Et il se souvenait maintenant des yeux brillants de son ami lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son idée de chanter une chanson d'amour à Jeremiah.

L'idée qu'il aurait pu chanter cette chanson à Kurt plutôt qu'à cet autre garçon lui serra la gorge. Il avait été idiot de croire à cette amourette sans aucune importance alors qu'inconsciemment (encore, il cherche à être excusé le bougre !) il était aussi complice et proche de Kurt qu'un véritable amoureux pourrait l'être.

Donc, l'idée n'était pas de chanter une chanson d'amour à Kurt, non. Ce serait beaucoup trop idiot, stupide et sans tact de reprendre cette idée. Non, au vue de la jalousie non feinte de Kurt vis-à-vis de ses solos, Blaine pensait plutôt à lui proposer un duo avec lui, aux Nationales… D'une part, pour le satisfaire et lui montrer que sa place au sein des Warblers ne comptait pas autant que celle que Kurt pouvait avoir dans son cœur… (en espérant que cela soit pris de cette façon, et ça Blaine ne savait pas encore si ça serait le cas) et d'autre part pour effacer ce visage attristé qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours. Il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau, d'un vrai sourire. Il proposerait bien un solo pour Kurt au Conseil mais savait déjà leurs réponses. Un duo passerait sans problème… D'ailleurs, Blaine ne leur laisserait pas le choix. C'était ça, où il céderait sa place et Wes savait déjà qu'ils filaient un mauvais coton aux Nationales pour ne pas avoir à se rajouter la recherche d'un nouveau soliste.

Oui, il était près à faire ce sacrifice… Si ça lui permettait de capturer le cœur de Kurt ou de le reconquérir…

Doucement, il avança une main vers la sienne mais s'arrêta.

Non, il ne le dirait pas à Kurt maintenant. Il attendrait la prochaine réunion des Warblers qui avaient lieu dans deux jours, et en attendant, il s'affèrerait à redonner un peu le sourire à son ami.

Le bout de ses doigts se posa finalement sur le dos de la main de Kurt, lequel sursauta, surpris.

Blaine s'était un peu penché vers lui, l'air inquiet. « Kurt, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Je ne pense que qu'il n'y ait que cette histoire de duo non… de solo qui te turlupine… » Blaine tourna deux fois sa lange dans sa bouche pour éviter de faire une autre bêtise. Il reprit avec douceur, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. « C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pavarotti qui t'as autant attristé ? »

Il vit Kurt agrandir les yeux, puis les détourner doucement et souffler… Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le regard de son ami s'embuer de larmes qu'il prit sa main dans la sienne et serra doucement les doigts entre les siens. Il sentit Kurt se crisper à ce contact.

« Hey… Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout. Tu veux aller autre part ? Pour discuter ? »

_Et pour quoi d'autre à ton avis, idiot…_ Blaine se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Kurt dans ses bras. C'était exactement la même sensation que pendant _Blackbird_. Si intense qu'il dû se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et le serrer contre lui lorsqu'il vit une larme quitter ses yeux et rouler sur sa joue, presque immédiatement séchée par sa main libre. Kurt baissa les yeux et sembla regarder un moment sa mains emprisonnée sous celle de Blaine. Ce dernier hésita à la retirer mais n'en fit rien lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre.

« Oui c'est Pavarotti. Excuse-moi… Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot de pleurer pour un canari… »

« Hey, dis-toi une chose » Blaine se pencha pour capter son regard. « Jamais je ne te prendrai pour un idiot et jamais je ne rirai de toi. Ok ? »

Kurt leva des yeux brillants et humides vers lui et parut surpris l'espace d'une seconde… et il finit par sourire légèrement, de ce sourire sincère qui signifiait « _ok, je te crois, merci..._ »

Blaine opina en réponse et l'invita à poursuivre.

Kurt hésita un peu puis… « En fait, ça… » Il se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête. « Ca me rappelle la mort de ma mère… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais Blaine l'entendit très bien malgré le brou-ha-ha ambiant. Kurt lui avait raconté la disparition de sa mère. Certes, pas dans les détails, il savait juste qu'elle avait été emportée par un cancer très rapidement et que Kurt était jeune à cette époque, mais assez grand pour que ce souvenir affreux le traumatise.

Il comprit donc ce qui attristait Kurt au plus au point et, dans le même temps, il sut aussi ce qui pourrait peut-être l'apaiser.

Blaine serra un peu plus fort la main de Kurt.

« Regardes-moi… J'ai une idée. »

Le jeune homme renifla et attendit qu'il continue, peu emballé. Cependant, il avait à nouveau ancré son regard bleu au sien.

« Je pense que tu as prévu de l'enterrer non ? »

Kurt opina tout doucement. Blaine sourit en retour. « C'est à toi de choisir le plus bel endroit pour son repos. Et je t'accompagnerai. On fera une petite cérémonie... Costumes d'usages, quelques fleurs pour décorer sa tombe… Ainsi tu pourras lui dire au revoir dans les règles. Ca te soulagerai un peu ? »

Le jeune homme l'observa en silence pendant ce qui lui parut de très longues minutes. Blaine se demanda même à un moment s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise car lui et les bonnes idées en ce moment avaient l'air de faire deux. Mais lorsqu'il vit un grand sourire se dessiner lentement sur le visage de Kurt et ses yeux se mettre à briller de joie, il sut qu'il avait vu juste. Son cœur se réchauffa à cette vue des plus belles…

« D'accord. » Souffla simplement Kurt tout en le remerciant du regard.

Blaine hocha la tête de contentement et serra encore un peu les doigts entre les siens… cette chaleur… brûlante mais si agréable… avant d'écarter la main et de finir son café d'une traite.

« Bien… Il va falloir retourner en cours… » Marmonna-t-il.

Kurt se mit à rire doucement, les joues rouges mais le regard beaucoup plus enjoué. « Promis, demain je t'aide avec cette expression écrite de français. »

Blaine grimaça et lança un regard atterré à Kurt.

« C'était pour cet après-midi. »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres.

« Oups… dans ce cas... » Il regarda alors Blaine d'une façon si intense que celui-ci lutta pour ne pas rester bouche-bée (ce qui aurait été très ridicule). « _Courage…_ »

Blaine n'avait pas entendu le mot, il l'avait juste lu sur les lèvres de Kurt. Et ça finit de lui réchauffer le cœur pour le reste de la journée, et même après.

OoOoOoKlaineOoOoOoOo

To be continued ! – Et voilà pour cette partie ! Il est exactement 3h32 (j'y suis depuis 20h… ) et je commence à me demander si mes insomnies ne sont pas dues à deux petits personnages que l'on connait tous très bien… Brefouille, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Laissez-moi savoir vos impressions surtout ^^ Les bonnes et les mauvaises !

Parti 3 : le fameux Kliss *_* … Décortiquage intensif et surtout… surtout ! Aucun piano qui viendrait couper nos deux amoureux en plein élan ! *mode frustration powaaa*

A bientôt (et merci d'avoir lu toutes mes bêtises aussi loin xD)


	3. Montagnes russes

**Titre :**** During Original Song – Partie 3 – Montagnes russes (Le titre est un peu étrange…)**

**Couple :**** Toujours le même, et toujours le seul de la fic**

**Rating :**** T (pour cause de bisou très appuyé)**

**Genre ****: Romance**

**Disclaimers :**** Rien n'est à moi (sauf les fautes)**

**NdA :**** Voici l'épisode du Kliss et ce qui pourrait le suivre selon moi si dans la série nous n'avions pas de piano pour nous gâcher le plaisir. J'imagine que Blaine et Kurt se sont beaucoup embrassés… mais qu'ils n'ont pas fais que ça étant donné que, malgré les mots magnifiques de Blaine, j'ai trouvé la scène trop courte. Blaine a des comptes à rendre à mon sens (je précise à nouveau, j'adore Blaine, mais j'aime aussi beauuuucoup le torturer).**

**C'est assez court, et très fluffy comme d'habitude. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOoOoKlaineOoOoOo**

**Partie 3 - Montagnes russes**

Lorsque les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent sur les siennes la première fois, Kurt n'y crut pas. Il avait tellement espéré ce baiser… Il l'avait tant de fois rêvé, imaginé, fantasmé… qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'il était bel et bien réel.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaine pressa sa bouche un peu plus fort contre la sienne que Kurt réalisa. Il inspira profondément car son souffle s'était coupé lorsqu'il l'avait écouté, et lui répondit enfin, posant sa paume contre sa joue. Ce n'était pas exactement comme dans ses rêves… En fait, c'était tellement mieux que cela... Les lèvres de Blaine étaient douces, sa joue était légèrement râpeuse, son odeur était enivrante et suave, son goût était sucré, mêlé à une légère saveur de café au lait qui resta collé aux lèvres de Kurt lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il garda ses yeux rivés sur Blaine. Les évènements de la semaine passée, les mots qu'il lui avait dits n'avaient cessés de tourner et retourner dans son esprit, et maintenant venait s'ajouter ce baiser… Kurt n'arrivait pas à ôter ce sourire heureux de son visage. Il s'était surpris il y a très peu de temps à comparer son amour pour Blaine aux montagnes russes. Il y avait des hauts et des bas, des moments de calme, des moments tumultueux, des moments où il voulait à tout prix descendre à cause de ses désillusions et d'autres où il appréciait le simple fait d'être amoureux de lui sans que cela soit partagé. Mais à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux d'être monté ce train lancé à toute vitesse.

« Je crois que l'on devrait s'entraîner… »

Kurt se retint de rire.

Pour l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à penser, trop troublé à l'idée d'avoir enfin été embrassé par Blaine… D'avoir enfin été embrassé par l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, sentir à nouveau ce contact physique, symbole pour l'heure de cette réalité qui lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine.

Il sourit au double sens de sa phrase. « Je croyais qu'on le faisait déjà… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

_Oh mon Dieu faites que ce sourire complètement stupide ne reste pas ancré sur mon visage à tout jamais… _

Mais lorsque Blaine releva des yeux étonnés vers lui, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les siens vers ses lèvres, avouant par ce simple regard qu'il n'avait aucune envie de répéter ou de travailler.

Blaine se contenta de sourire, la gêne qu'il arborait sembla s'évaporer en une seconde et il se rapprocha à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Kurt alla aussi à sa rencontre, bien décidé à lui répondre comme il se devait.

Leurs bouches se scellèrent encore et encore, mais leurs mains ne surent pas où se poser… Celle de Kurt revint sur la joue de Blaine, celles de Blaine se posèrent sur ses bras, glissèrent sous ses épaules… Le brun se retrouva penché vers Kurt qui se redressa un peu sur sa chaise pour accentuer leur prise… Ils cherchèrent maladroitement plus de contact, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Blaine posa une main sur le dossier de la chaise de Kurt pour se maintenir et presser ses lèvres un peu plus fortement sur les siennes. Kurt glissa ses doigts derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui mais remarqua vite sa position plus qu'inconfortable…

Il posa alors une main sur son épaule et se détacha légèrement de lui, incertain. Blaine s'arrêta à ce geste, lui jetant un regard plus que surpris, mais lorsque finalement Kurt se leva et entoura son cou de ses bras, se retrouvant ainsi beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il sourit et frissonna d'anticipation. Il glissa ses doigts dans le dos de Kurt et pressa sa taille avant de l'attirer à lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, intimidés mais souriants, gênés mais brillants d'envie…

Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux bleus de Kurt ancrés dans les yeux bruns-verts de Blaine… et se mirent à rire au même moment.

Kurt baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Se tenait-il vraiment là, debout, dans les bras de Blaine ? Ca semblait si irréaliste pourtant… Le matin même il se promettait encore de ne plus nourrir aucun espoir le concernant. Les montagnes russes oui… Il saisissait maintenant à quel point il était dans le vrai. Il se sentait perdre pieds, comme pour tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près ou de loin le Warbler. Et il avait tellement de questions, tellement d'incompréhension, tellement de doutes… Mais là, à cet instant précis, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot. La sensation des mains de Blaine contre son dos, pressant légèrement sa taille, était intimidante et en même temps si douce, si présente. Il sentit ses joues brûler, et n'osa plus faire un seul geste de peur de briser cet instant ou d'être trop maladroit. Il n'osait même pas respirer trop fort au risque de montrer sa peur soudaine ou sa timidité, et pourtant son souffle était terriblement court. Il se sentit trembler des pieds à la tête.

Il inspira profondément lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres chaudes de Blaine se poser sur sa joue et ferma les yeux.

_S'il s'agit d'un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille pas… Je vous en prie…_

Blaine embrassa plusieurs fois sa joue, de baisers tantôt légers, tantôt appuyés, et glissa vers la commissure de ses lèvres. Kurt sentit son visage être relevé et ne fit rien pour arrêter cela. Lorsque leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une fois de plus ce fut aussi doux que la première fois, mais plein de promesses. Par ce baiser, Blaine lui assurait qu'il ne faisait aucune erreur, que ce n'était pas un coup de tête ou une passade… Il avait réellement envie de l'embrasser…

Rassuré, les bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent alors un peu mieux autour de sa nuque et il pressa de lui-même son corps contre celui de Blaine. Leurs bouches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, avec une douceur toute particulière au début, dans le but de découvrir la texture de leurs lèvres, la sensation agréable qui les enveloppait lorsqu'elles se frôlaient un instant avant de se presser dans un baiser un peu plus appuyé.

Un flot de questions envahit l'esprit de Kurt… Mais des questions très basiques. Pouvait-il passer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Blaine ? Pouvait-il poser ses mains sur ses épaules ou prendre son visage en coupe ? L'embrasser autre part que sur les lèvres…même s'il ne les aurait quittées pour rien au monde à cet instant…Pouvait-il approfondir le baiser… ?

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir la réponse à cette dernière question car il sentit Blaine glisser timidement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour quémander un peu plus. Kurt sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre lorsqu'il écarta les lèvres et laissa sa langue rencontrer la sienne. C'était une sensation très étrange au début… Ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement pour commencer, prenant le temps de s'apprivoiser l'un et l'autre avec timidité et douceur, puis ils finirent par entamer une danse un peu plus passionnée et harmonieuse, d'un commun accord, comme s'ils étaient fais pour cela. Le corps de Kurt sembla s'emboiter parfaitement contre celui de Blaine. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, cherchant à approfondir ce baiser qui lui faisait perdre pied. Il sentit le bras de Blaine entourer sa taille, le caler tout contre lui, et son autre main caresser son dos.

Il entendit comme un marmonnement contre sa bouche et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un gémissement… Ca le fit frissonner d'autant plus et ralentir le baiser, surpris de sa propre audace. Blaine rendit le baiser un peu plus doux jusqu'à embrasser plusieurs fois ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Kurt fit de même et rouvrit enfin les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ils sourirent à nouveau aussi. Et ils cherchèrent leurs mots… encore…

_Allez Kurt, un peu de tenue… Juste un peu…_ Il empêcha son regard de se fixer à nouveau sur la bouche de Blaine, laquelle était légèrement rosie par les baisers, et posa son front contre sa joue. Mieux. Sa main vint jouer nerveusement avec le nœud de cravate de Blaine dont il pouvait sentir le souffle contre son oreille.

Kurt soupira d'aise… « Je suis en train de rêver… » Murmura-t-il alors, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Blaine continuait de caresser doucement son dos. Il avait posé sa tête contre celle de Kurt et savourait le silence timide qui s'était installé entre eux. « …Hm ? »

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix. « J'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve… Je me suis imaginé ce moment tellement de fois que là, maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est la réalité… Parce que c'est la réalité n'est-ce pas ? »

Il entendit Blaine rire doucement contre son oreille et releva la tête pour le regarder. Blaine le garda contre lui et lui sourit tendrement. « Bien sûr que oui. »

Kurt l'observa un instant et fronça les sourcils, ses mains se posèrent près du col de chemise de Blaine. « Mais je ne comprends pas… »

Le brun, trop heureux d'avoir enfin pu avouer ses sentiments d'une part, et d'avoir constaté que Kurt y répondait positivement d'une autre, conserva son sourire béat, haussa un peu les sourcils et attendit la suite.

Kurt baissa les yeux. « Tu me fais tourner en bourrique… » Souffla-t-il alors.

…_oh…_ _Ca, ce n'est pas bon…_ Blaine pinça les lèvres et allait répondre quand Kurt continua. « Je m'étais juré de ne plus analyser le moindre de tes faits et gestes à mon égard, de ne plus essayer d'identifier un semblant de… d'attirance pour moi… De ne plus espérer… »

Blaine sourit doucement.

« Après ton histoire avec Jeremiah… » Sourire qui s'effaça tout de suite « …et, soit dit en passant, le fait que je me suis ridiculisé devant toi en t'avouant ma méprise, je pensais que je n'étais pas ton… style… ton type… »

« …Kurt… »

« Et après cette autre histoire avec Rachel… Pour laquelle je t'en veux encore, je te le rappelle… J'avais vraiment, vraiment décidé de ne plus du tout me faire d'espoir… »

« … Kurt s'il te plaît… »

« Et j'avais pratiquement réussi ! » Kurt n'écoutait pas. Sa voix se faisait plus rapide, plus forte. « Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à la charge et que tu me proposes… Non, que tu m'imposes un duo avec toi… J'ai été plus que surpris ! Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer encore que tu pourrais avoir des… que je te… enfin tu vois de quoi je parle ! Et maintenant ça ! Mon Dieu Blaine, je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi… Je ne sais pas si je dois y croire ou si tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas où tu en es… Si tu joues encore avec m… » Silence.

Blaine faisait la seule chose qui pouvait arrêter ce flot de paroles incessantes : il l'embrassait.

Kurt grommela un moment, puis se laissa faire. Blaine le sentit se détendre légèrement entre ses bras et décolla prudemment ses lèvres des siennes, prêt à les reposer si jamais Kurt recommencer à déverser tous ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

« C'est bon, je peux avoir un petit temps de parole ? »

Les joues de Kurt étaient rouges mais il avait cet air boudeur qui signifiait que «_ oui, Blaine, tu as un temps de parole, mais tu as intérêt à en faire bon usage_ »

Le brun résista à la tentation de rire, ce qui aurait été très mal pris, et obligea Kurt à se rasseoir. Ceci fait, il approcha sa chaise et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Kurt ne détournait pas les yeux de lui. Avec tout le sérieux dont il pouvait être capable, Blaine commença à se… justifier.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, te voir chanter _Blackbird_ cette semaine a… »

« Oh non ne me dis pas que c'est une simple chanson qui t'a séduit… Je sais que je chante merveilleusement bien mais je trouve ça un peu dur à… » Kurt laissa les mots en suspends à la vue de l'air légèrement agacé de Blaine. « Hm… Désolé. Vas-y. »

« Laisses-moi parler. »

« Oui oui. »

« Bien. » Blaine serra ses mains entre ses doigts. « Je n'ai pas été « séduis » à ce moment-là… j'ai juste eu une sorte de déclic. Je me suis simplement rendu compte que si je me cherchais en permanence… autant avec les garçons qu'avec les filles à un moment… Oui, je parle de Rachel… c'est que je n'avais pas trouvé ce qui me ferait me sentir… » Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. « moi… moi-même… Sans me poser de questions je veux dire. »

Kurt haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Blaine caressa le dos de ses mains de ses pouces et s'approcha encore un peu de lui, ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec ceux de Kurt ce qui fit frissonner ce dernier.

« Ce que je veux te dire, Kurt… C'est que je me suis rendu compte, à ce moment là, lorsque je t'ai vu chanter _Blackbird_, que cette personne qui me ferait me sentir en phase avec moi-même et avec laquelle je pourrais me sentir en… harmonie… et bien cette personne c'était toi… Et cela depuis le début… »

Il vit Kurt sourire très légèrement et baisser les yeux. « Tu parles comme si tu chantais une chanson avec laquelle tu te sentirais particulièrement à l'aise… » Entendit-il alors.

Blaine rit doucement. « C'est exactement ça. La comparaison est parfaite ! Mais tu vois, le souci c'est que, et ça tu le sais pour en avoir fais l'expérience, je suis un idiot inconditionnel, stupide et aveugle, qui ne connait strictement rien en matière de romance et qui, de ce fait, est incapable de la reconnaître alors qu'il en vit une à l'instant même… »

Kurt n'opina pas, mais ne dit pas le contraire non plus. Les mots de Blaine le touchaient en plein cœur… Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux ce soudain revirement de situation mais n'osait toujours pas répondre.

Blaine leva une main pour caresser la joue de Kurt du bout des doigts.

« Je crois que… que ce n'est pas _Blackbird_ en elle-même qui m'a touché…» Continua-t-il d'une voix plus basse, un peu tremblante. « C'est le fait de t'avoir toi, sous les yeux, aussi fragile et triste, qui m'a fait du mal. Et sur l'instant, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je ne supportais pas ça… et puis, je me suis rendu compte que c'était parce que je tenais beaucoup à toi. Enfin non… » La main de Blaine glissa sur sa nuque et même si Kurt ne relevait toujours pas les yeux, le brun put malgré tout sentir son échine trembler sous ses doigts. « Je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais pour moi plus que n'importe quel Jeremiah ou n'importe quelle Rachel ou n'importe quelle autre personne dans ma vie… et que… ce sentiment était là depuis le début... Que tout ce que je pouvais rechercher chez quelqu'un, qui pourrait me compléter et me rendre heureux, je l'avais déjà sous les yeux… »

Blaine posa doucement son front contre celui de Kurt. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pour retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. « Et… je suis tellement… tellement désolé d'avoir été aussi con et de t'avoir fais du mal… »

« … Oui tu m'as fais du mal… » Murmura enfin Kurt, immobile.

Blaine pinça les lèvres et glissa son nez sur celui de son vis-à-vis, il le caressa doucement. « Pardon »

« Et tu m'as rejeté… »

Les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent sur sa joue. « Oui… Pardon… »

« Tu m'as ignoré… Sans le savoir, je sais… Mais tu m'as ignoré…»

Elles se déplacèrent sur la commissure de la bouche de Kurt. Le souffle brûlant de sa voix réchauffa son visage… « Pardonne-moi Kurt… S'il te plaît… » Son pouce caressa la mâchoire du jeune homme et il risqua un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de chuchoter : « Est-ce tu accepterais de me donner une dernière chance ? »

Kurt rouvrit lentement les yeux et reprit sa respiration… Il sembla réfléchir pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité pour Blaine. Ce dernier commençait à s'inquiéter et pourtant, il savait qu'il l'avait mérité… Mais lorsque Kurt leva finalement des yeux humides vers lui et un visage illuminé par des joues rouges et un sourire magnifique, il se sentit rassuré.

« Oui… » Souffla Kurt. « Mais c'est ta dernière chance. D'accord ? » Il essaya d'appuyer ses mots d'un regard sévère mais c'était peine perdu, son sourire ne voulait définitivement pas le laisser tranquille.

Blaine sourit et captura ses lèvres pour de nouveaux baisers. Les bras de Kurt vinrent reprendre leur place autour de la nuque du brun et il murmura contre leurs lèvres : « Et à condition que je tienne toujours le rôle de Meg Ryan. »

Blaine éclata de rire. « Tout ce que tu veux… »

« Et que tu évites autant que possible les virages des montagnes russes... »

Là Blaine haussa un sourcil. « … De quoi ? »

Kurt prit son visage entre ses mains et réclama d'autres baisers sans attendre. « Ne fais pas attention. »

**OoOoKlaineOoOOo**

**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action car je voulais concentrer la partie sur cette scène uniquement… J'espère que vous avez appréciez )**

**J'expliquerai peut-être plus en détail le coup des « Montagnes russes » plus tard car la partie 4 sera certainement un POV de Kurt. Elle se déroulera peu avant les Régionales. **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !**


End file.
